Aquí estoy
by Harry Hale
Summary: Sin importar qué, Natasha siempre estaría para sus chicos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Le duele todo el cuerpo, pero se las arregla para caminar hasta llegar al palacio, no hace falta decir nada porque todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa.

Que se han ido y que no hay forma de que vuelvan.

* * *

**Bruce. **

Monitorea día y noche lo que sea que es esa cosa que encontraron y que Fury usó, tiene los hombros caídos y la mirada cansada, anota y arranca hojas de una agenda que por como luce, ha visto días mejores. Deja la humeante taza de café en una de las tantas mesas abarrotadas de libros y carraspea. Bruce se vuelve.

—¿Nat?

—¿Novedades? ─pregunta a modo de saludo.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Nada nuevo, la verdad— contesta mientras se sienta pesadamente en una silla—. Ni siquiera sé que esperamos.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Todo esto está mal, yo… no puedo… y Tony no aparece— se quita los lentes y se frota los ojos, suspira—. Sé que no lo eh visto en dos años y de repente pasa toda esta… esta basura y yo… es mi mejor amigo… y yo…

—Tu lo quieres de vuelta, saber cómo se encuentra— termina por él. Banner asiente—. Escúchame con atención, no entiendo cómo, pero sé que está bien. Es Tony Stark, por Dios.

Bruce sonríe un poco, ella toma la taza y se acerca a él.

—Ten— la extiende en su dirección, Banner la toma con cierta reticencia—. Date un baño y duerme un poco, yo vigilo esto.

—No es necesario…

—Claro que lo es, te ves cansado, desaliñado— apunta la camisa arrugada y manchada de café—, apuesto a que ni siquiera te has duchado.

—_Nat—_ replica, pero ella lo obliga a levantarse dándole pequeños empujones.

—Eh dicho que vayas, Banner.

Su tono autoritario no deja lugar a la replica y el hombre avanza hacia la salida, pero se detiene antes de salir totalmente.

—¿Natasha?

—¿Bruce?

—Lo que pasó hace tres años…

—Está bien— lo corta con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Puedo entender por qué te fuiste, aunque no lo creas. Y enserio, no hay ningún problema.

—Yo solo… lo lamento mucho, de verdad.

—Yo también— contesta—. Sí necesitas algo más, _aquí estoy_.

Bruce sonríe, asiente con la cabeza y finalmente se marcha.

* * *

**Thor. **

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta en cuanto la ve.

—No ha salido desde que volvió— contesta Valkyria mientras la aprieta en un abrazo─. Envía a Korg por cerveza y comida.

—Ya veo— comenta mientras ambas avanzan en dirección de la casa. Valkyria toca la puerta hasta que Korg abre—. Dile que alguien ha venido a verlo.

—Ella ya sabe que no recibo visitas…— masculla una voz grave desde adentro.

—¿Ni siquiera la de una buena amiga? —pregunta Natasha, hace a Korg a un lado y entra.

—¡Nat! —la mirada de Thor se ilumina al verla, deja el bol con nachos que tiene en las manos sobre un mueble y la levanta, apretándola en un abrazo.

—También estoy feliz de verte.

La deja en el suelo y mira a sus demás amigos.

—¿Pueden darnos un minuto? —ambos asienten y se marchan, Thor cierra la puerta—. ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿cerveza, soda, vodka…?

—Vodka está bien— contesta, se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero más cercano, el dios la hace pasar a una pequeña sala de estar. Thor vuelve con una botella y dos vasos, los llena, le pasa uno y se sientan.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta el rubio.

—Nadie está bien en estos días— contesta—. ¿Y tú?, no volviste a Wakanda y tampoco al cuartel después de lo que pasó.

El hijo de Odín se remueve incómodo en su lugar, carraspea para aclarase la garganta.

—No tenía a qué volver.

Natasha aprieta los labios, los siguientes minutos ambos beben en silencio, de repente Thor comienza a sorber por la nariz.

—Lo lamento mucho, Nat.

—Thor…

—Todo fue culpa mía…

—Thor…

—Si solo hubiese apuntado a su estúpida cabeza desde el principio.

—¡Thor! —exclama llamando su atención, para ese momento, lo cara de su amigo está empapada en lágrimas—. Nadie es culpable más que ese genocida loco, ¿entendiste?

—No me digas eso— esconde la cara entre las manos—. Sabes que es verdad, si no hubiese estado tan cegado por la ira…

—Todos estábamos molestos…

—Mató a la mitad de mi pueblo, a mi hermano y a Heimdall delante de mí— Natasha sabe que el rubio está llorando de nuevo cuando nota sus hombros temblar, sin pensárselo mucho, deja el vaso en la mesita auxiliar y se acerca a él para rodearlo con los brazos.

—Shhh, todo está bien— su tono se vuelve consolador, el hombre se vuelve hacia su amiga, entierra la cara en el cuello femenino y llora con más fuerza.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero para cuando las cosas se han calmado y las aguas han bajado, el dios de trueno y rey de Nuevo Asgard tiene la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de la mujer y ella le acaricia el pelo de forma consoladora, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta la pelirroja, el hombre asiente.

—Ni siquiera lloraba tanto cuando era pequeño— suelta una risa pequeña y grave─. Que vergonzoso.

—No pasa nada,_ aquí estoy_ para ti y lo estaré siempre. Soy tu mejor amiga ¿no?

El hijo de Odín asiente con solemnidad.

—Lo eres.

* * *

**Steve. **

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿quince minutos? ¿veinte?, él no suele tardarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aporrea la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Steve?

Nada.

—¿Estás bien?

Más silencio.

—Voy a entrar— anuncia antes de abrir la puerta.

Todo parece en orden, la ropa sucia en el cesto y las sandalias fuera de la ducha… las paredes de cristal están empañadas por el vapor. Abre los ojos ante el cuadro que tiene enfrente.

Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, sentado en una de las esquinas de la ducha, desnudo, con las largas piernas estiradas y la mirada perdida.

—¡Santo cielo!— exclama mientras entra, cierra la llave y se arrodilla a su lado—. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Él sigue sin contestar.

—Ponte de pie— trata de levantarlo—. No voy a dejar que mi esposo se hunda en la miseria frente a mis ojos, así que muévete.

—Nat— la llama, ella desiste de halarlo y lo mira, él la atrae en un abrazo.

—Es obvio que no estás bien— habla con suavidad─. Somos un equipo, cariño, habla conmigo.

—No pude protegerte, ni a ti ni a nadie —contesta, sus manos vagan hasta una de las cicatrices en su torso, el top negro que lleva puesto le facilita el trabajo—. Jamás eh podido protegerte.

—No digas eso— deja pequeños besos en su pecho húmedo—. Has sido mi escudo desde que nos conocimos.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó.

—Mírame a los ojos— él obedece, entonces verde y azul chocan—. Steven Grant Rogers, no fue tu culpa.

—Promete que no vas a dejarme nunca— su voz adquiere un tono de suplica.

—_Aquí estoy_, no iré a ningún lado. Lo prometo.

La besa en los labios y se quedan así, abrazados y empapados un rato más.

* * *

**Tony. **

El hombre aspira con fuerza en cuanto la ve.

—Romanoff— saluda tensamente.

—Hola, Tony.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por varios minutos.

—Entonces…— comienza Stark—, ¿quieres pasar?

—Seguro— responde y sigue al hombre dentro, la sala está bellamente decorada, las fotografías sobre los diferentes estantes son lo que llaman su atención.

—Pepper logró meterme a eso de la vida fit— explica en tanto le da un vaso con jugo verde.

Natasha le da un sorbo sin protestar.

—Está bueno.

—No mientas…

—Lamento todo lo que pasó— interrumpe al hombre.

—Eres la menos culpable, me atrevo a decir. No seas ridícula.

—No hablo del _Chasquido…_ bueno sí, también, pero me refiero a la Guerra Civil.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado, Natasha.

—No, no puede ser así de simple— deja el vaso en la mesita auxiliar—. A ver, no me uní a tu equipo para trabajar en cubierto, elegí estar de tu lado en primera instancia porque de verdad creía en tus ideales, después entendí que no era lo correcto dejarnos manipular por Ross.

—Te lo repito, ha quedado en el pasado— recoge los vasos y hace amago de salir de la habitación—. Si es todo lo que necesitabas…

—También lamento mucho lo de tu hijo— Tony se detiene en seco—. Entiendo que debe ser demasiado difícil para ti…

—¿Entenderlo? ¿tú? —se gira, deja los vasos fuertemente en la mesita y la encara—. Nunca has tenido hijos, ni siquiera tienes la más remota idea de lo que se siente ver a tu hijo morir y no poder hacer nada— espeta, se ha puesto rojo, con la ira refulgiendo en sus ojos achocolatados—. Así que no vengas aquí a disculparte por algo que no entiendes y que jamás entenderás.

Natasha traga duro, las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos verdes. Tony suspira, tratando de calmarse.

—No quise…

—Puedes ser todo lo cruel que quieras conmigo porque me lo merezco— lo interrumpe—. De verdad te consideraba mi amigo, y lo sigo haciendo. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, _aquí estoy_ Tony, no estás solo.

—Yo… extraño demasiado a Peter— confiesa después de varios minutos de silencio, el dolor en sus ojos remplaza a la ira.

Natasha acorta el espacio y lo abraza.

—Lo sé, lo sé— dice en un susurro—. Felicidades por tu hija, por cierto─ masculla, con la boca pegada en el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Quieres conocerla? —pregunta, de la misma forma.

—Es ridículo que lo preguntes siquiera.

* * *

**Clint. **

—Fue tan raro— explica al tiempo que remueve su sopa—. Escuchar la voz de Lila fue tan real que me descoloqué, yo…

—Debió significar mucho para ti— contesta la pelirroja, meciendo a una pequeña bebé rubia en sus brazos—. Era tu hija…

—Me hacen demasiada falta— confiesa, sendas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, empapándolas—. Debí venir a buscarte cuando todo se fue al carajo en lugar de largarme y hacer toda esa mierda.

—No estuvo bien, te equivocaste, pero es de humanos reconocer nuestros errores— lo coge de la mano y le da un apretón reconfortante—. Estamos aquí para reparar las cosas, _aquí estoy_ yo para ayudarte.

—Ellos son lo único que quiero, Nat─ se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano libre—. Imagina por un instante que de un segundo a otro Steve, James y Noah desaparecen. Dime, ¿qué harías?

Se pone enferma de solo pensarlo.

—Me volvería loca— contesta de inmediato, apretando inconscientemente a la niña contra sí—. No te juzgo, jamás lo haría.

Clint sonríe.

—Esto tiene que funcionar, Nat, porque juro que no podré sobrellevarlo de nuevo.

—Lo hará— promete.

—¿Sabes?, había olvidado lo bien que se siente estar cerca de mi hermana.

—Yo jamás dije que era tu hermana— bromea la pelirroja.

—No hace falta que lo hagas.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES. **

**Siempre quise escribir sobre como afrontaban lo que pasó después de Infinity War y salió esto, para especificar, es más bien nuestra Natasha apoyando a sus nenes. Romanogers sí señor.**

* * *

**Hola, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, comenten y háganme saber que piensan de esto, se los agradecería mucho. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


End file.
